deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Faridah Malik
'Faridah Malik ' is the VTOL pilot of Sarif Industries in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Background Faridah is the current chief pilot for the VTOL at Sarif Industries. She is in charge of transport and delivery of Sarif Industries VIPs for any trips that require air transport. She is noted as a dedicated employee and pilot with sometimes overzealous flight tendencies that have proven her to be among the best in the skies. She has a few discreet cranial implants that enable her to be a better pilot. According to Sarif Industries human resources, it has been noted that a small altercation occurred between Faridah Malik and Franklin Phillips. The report notes only that Franklin was overseeing Faridah on maintenance for the company's VTOL. A verbal altercation erupted over the choppers balance levels for VTOL lift when Faridah struck Franklin. No charges were filed against Faridah and she was issued a verbal warning from human resources. Faridah will spend most of her time simply flying Jensen between places and providing him with intel through Adam's infolink. During the first visit to Hengsha, Malik will need Jensen's help to prove Lee Hong's involvement in the murder of her friend, Evelyn Carmichael, thus starting the Shanghai Justice quest. Upon returning to Hengsha, Malik will be redirected to another landing zone, and shot down by a Belltower operative with a Rocket launcher. She will be forced to perform an emergency landing, with Jensen barely making it out of the vehicle in time. 5-6 medium Belltower soldiers, 2 heavy soldiers, 2 snipers and even an 80-X Boxguard will surround her VTOL and open fire. If Jensen does not kill or disable them in time, the VTOL will sustain too much damage and explode, killing Malik. If Jensen manages to reach the helipad's elevator before the VTOL explodes, the Belltower soldiers will drag Malik out of the aircraft, and she'll be subsequently executed by Narhari Kahn. If Jensen manages to defeat the attackers, she will be able to repair the VTOL and escape safely. The player is rewarded with the Good Soul achievement. See Find Vasili Sevchenko's GPL Device for tactical considerations Notes *If Faridah Malik is saved, she will assist later on in the game at the Singapore facility, rescuing the Sarif scientists there as well as dealing with a number of insane Spec ops troopers for Jensen. *If she is killed, her corpse can be found in the Harvesters' hideout on an operating table, behind a wall that can be broken down right near the room you meet Tong Si Hung. She is presumably sold by Belltower to the Harvesters, allowing them to extract her mechanical augmentations, like they did with Vasili Sevchenko. *If Jensen escapes before saving Malik, Narhari Khan will throw her out of the V-TOL and shoot her in the head. However, if Jensen has already killed Khan at the Alice Garden Pods or Tai Yong Medical, he will be replaced by a random Belltower soldier. Behind the scenes *Faridah means "unique" or "precious", while Malik means "king" in Arabic. Therefore it is probable that she if of Arabic extraction, especially given that in real life her birthplace has one of the highest concentration of Arabs in the US. Gallery Faridah.png DX3 faridah malik 1.jpg|Adam Jensen talking with Faridah Malik at Sarif Industries HQ DX3 Malik corpse.jpeg|Faridah's body in the Harvester hideout DX3 Malik's VTOL.jpg|Faridah Malik concept art Category:Mechanical-augmented characters Category:Deus_Ex:_Human_Revolution_characters